Gentle Jerry
"God, ok, so these are a lot of last words and they are in no way relevant to what's going on but I feel they need to be said. Sonic The Hedgehog is a shitty franchise and it was never good. The only reason people praise the first few is because they have fond memories of it because they never experienced the superiority of Super Mario. Ok you can kill me now." -Gentle Jerry seconds before his death at the hands of Paul McCartney APPEARANCES Gentle Jerry (formerly known as Olive Garden) is a real piece of shit. If I ever saw him with his fucking Elder Scrolls OC ass face on the street I would dropkick him. He appeared in Gangweed chapter 424. Gentle Jerry has been killed and revived twice. He also seems to have some affiliation with Emmy award winning actor Bill Murray, who Jerry claimed to be a relative of. Throughout a good portion of his appearnces Gentle Jerry was in a wheelchair because of a mysterious car plastered with the face of the Dragonball character Broly all over it hitting him in chapter 495. After his crippling, Jerry grew an irrational hatred for the video game Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Jerry became so deluded he eventually thought the main character, B.J. Blazkowicz (That's his real name), was a real person, and that he did not deserve ancient magical power suit that allowed him to walk. In chapter 497 Gentle Jerry wheeled himself all the way to America to kill BJ Blazkowicz. Surprisingly, BJ Blazkowicz did indeed exist and Gentle Jerry bashed him to death with his wheelchair while screaming about how much he fucked up his franchise. Upon killing B.J. Blazkowitz, Jerry realized the power suit did not fit him and he could not use it to help him walk. Eventually in chapter 501 Jerry stopped being such a pussy about body modifications and just got some robot shit put in his legs to help him walk. . On one occasion he was murdered by Paul McCartney in chapter 466 and sent to hell before as he described it, "Just leaving through the backdoor" and ending up in furry hell where he encountered a demonic presence who sent him back to the mortal realm. Though he was thankful for having returned to the living, his escapade out of hell had been a point of contention before his second death as his being there implied he was a closeted furry, something he denied furiously. What afterlife Gentle Jerry resides in now is currently unknown. After Dagoth Ur's first appearance, Gentle Jerry became enamored with him. Though this same sentiment was not expressed by Dagoth, he expected loyalty from him, and when Jerry cheated on Dagoth with an unspecified member of The Travelling band of 18 Revenants, Dagoth was furious. Dagoth subsequently tortured Jerry throughout chapters 532 to 534 before killing him. ABILITIES * '''MEIN LABEN '''For some ungodly reason, Jerry has such a pure hatred for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, whenever he comes in contact with anything relating to it (even if it's something relating to a game in the franchise he perceives as good) he goes into an horrible rage where he is not hindered in an any way by physical injury. This ability was only seen once when he used it to defeat BJ Blazkowitz while his legs were so mangled he couldn't walk. * '''ASCENSION '''If Gentle Jerry comes in contact with any music by musician Paul Simon, he will supposedly ascend to a higher plane of existence for the duration of the music played. This is mostly used to hinder Gentle Jerry as it instantly incapacitates him in battle, making his physical body vulnerable while his mind is up in the clouds. * '''INFINITY BAT '''A bat which Gentle Jerry possess of which he can summon whenever he wants. The bat is constructed of wood and breaks upon it's first hit every single time. Of course Jerry can summon this bat however many times he pleases, so this is not much of a setback.